A Not So Nice Reunion My Mark of Athena
by howmellarkable1201
Summary: The Argo II finally arrives at Camp Jupiter. What happens when Annabeth finally sees good old Seaweed Brain? Will he remember? Percabeth of course, with a hint of JasonxAnnabeth friendship. PERCY DOESN'T DRINK GORGON'S BLOOD, JUST PUTTING IT OUT THERE. IF YOU WANT A QUICK PERCABETH REUNION JUST LIKE THE OTHERS, THEN I SUGGEST THAT YOU DO NOT READ THIS. :
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! This is my first story for Percabeth. Hope you like it! PS. There will be other languages in the story, short lines only. I'll be putting the definition at the end of the chapter! Thank you Google Translate =))

CHAPTER I

Annabeth's POV

Even though I am a daughter of Athena, right now I can say that I have no courage or whatsoever. I'm about to face Percy, my boyfriend, my partner, my Seaweed Brain. I just couldn't control my emotions. Should I be happy that I'm about to see him? Should I be sad, because someone else might've caught his heart? I have no idea. Just then, I feel a presence from my side. "Hey Annabeth, you okay?" Jason asks from my side. I turn to him, and I could see that he too looked tense. "Nope. No one is." I answer him, looking back to the sky. "I'm so worried. What if Percy won't remember me? What if he's fallen for another girl? What if the old Percy doesn't come back?" I say, and I swear I could feel my tears form. Out of instinct, Jason steps nearer, and strokes my back. I couldn't help but hug him, and though he shivered from my contact, he gave in and hugged me back. I closed my eyes, and I could feel that it was Percy hugging me. Besides being both good-looking, Jason also has that comforting aura that will make people feel better. He runs his hand through my hair, exactly how Percy would do it. "Sshhh, Annabeth. We'll do everything to bring the old Percy back, if ever that happens. Guess what, I'm in even bigger trouble. You know why?" Jason asks, probably just to make me stop crying."Why?" "Because I have a girlfriend now, when in the past, I was already in love with somebody. In camp Jupiter." Jason said sadly. I was shocked. He is in trouble. "Who's the girl? How did you-" "CRASH LANDINGGG!" Leo shrieked. Jason and I withdrew from our hug, and held on the railing as tight as possible. We landed on a loud thud. Fortunately, no one was hurt. Jason helped me up, and we all looked at each other. "You ready?" Jason asked from my side. "I think so." I answered, and we all stepped out of the Argo II.

Jason's POV

Wow, I didn't know if I was happy or sad. I missed Camp Jupiter, but the way they looked at us, it was scary and threatening. I glanced at Annabeth, who was wearing her owl helmet.I could see that she was tensed, but she shrugged it off. Everything was fine, until a familiar girl stepped out of the crowd. It was none other than Reyna. _"Venire ad graecos. Quod jucundum admiratio!"_ she said in Latin, probably just to tease the Greeks of not understanding. I was about to translate to Annabeth, but she just smirked and said, " _Admiratio, admiratio. Cogitari non intelligere?" _. Oh gods, she was smart. I could see Reyna's dace redden. Annabeth then switched the language. "Φαίνεται ότι είστε ο ηγέτης, η κόρη της Bellona. Ερχόμαστε εν ειρήνη." She said, in what seemed like Ancient Greek. I could tell Reyna couldn't understand a thing, so she just took out her gold dagger and was about to attack. "Reyna, no-" " I can do this, Jason." Annabeth stopped me. She took out her bronze dagger, wiped it clean with her shirt, then attacked. Annabeth almost hit Reyna on the neck, when someone stepped out of the crowd, in what seemed to be my Praetor's clothes. "Nobody touches my girlfriend."

Annabeth's POV

Thank the gods, Percy remembered me! Maybe Jason was right, it would be okay. He still had those shaggy black hair, and sea-green eyes. I was about to hug him, when he did something that shocked me-he pushed that Reyna girl to the back, then as if an instinct, he slashed at my shoulder. Oh no, not just any shoulder, my left shoulder- the one that saved his life during the battle at Manhattan, from the sword of Ethan Nakamura. His sword slashed near that exact same spot. My knees buckled, and I screamed in pain as I clutched my now bloody shoulder. "Annabeth!" Jason screamed, and ran to my side. Clarisse came after, trying to stop my wound from bleeding. "Don't worry, I'll make Prissy pay." She said angrily. I could feel Jason shaking as he removed my helmet. I was blacking out, and the last thing I saw was Percy clutching tightly to Reyna's hand.

Jason's POV

Annabeth blacked out, and I was already fuming with anger. I stood up, and faced the so-called Percy Jackson.

Percy's POV

Who's that crazy girl that tries to threaten my girlfriend? As if an instinct, I slashed at her shoulder. She screamed in pain, which made me freeze. This cry sounds so familiar. Have we met? Then this blonde guy goes to her, which made me feel jealous. Wait, why am I jealous, when I don't even know her? That's when he takes off her owl helmet. Underneath it revealed a pretty, no, beautiful face. Her skin was tan, with light pink lips. Her hair was a golden curly blonde. And her eyes-oh her eyes. It struck me. A mesmerizing, captivating, stormy gray, that slowly shut closed. Did I know her? My thoughts were interrupted by the blonde guy, who came near me. "Why did you do that to her!" he screamed at my face, which activated my Roman side. "Who cares about graecus? She caused too much trouble to my girlfriend." I said. His facial expression changed when he heard 'girlfriend', as he looked at Reyna, then back to me. We were about to attack, when Lupa stopped in front of us. "Stop! Enough. Everybody to the Principia. Jason, take her to the infirmary." Jason sent me a death glare, before carefully carrying the girl to the infirmary. I felt another pang of jealousy. Why am I- "Percy, ready to go to the Principia?" Reyna asked, interrupting my thoughts. "Oh, uh yeah, sure." I clutched Reyna's hand and walked to the Principia.

Annabeth's POV

I was dizzy. I opened my eyes, finding Jason staring at me with a bloody shirt. "Thank the gods, Annabeth. You're okay." Jason said, as he hugged me tight. My shoulder wound was nothing compared to seeing Percy with another girl. Jason hushed me, until I was okay. "We'll make things right. I promise." Jason whispered. "Oh gods, you're shirt Jason, I'm so sorry." I said, trying to wipe away the blood. "Nah, that's fine. I have some clothes in the Praetor's house. You could use one too."

Percy's POV

There I was, sitting in my Praetor's chair, so confused. The graecus told me that I don't belong here. It's so confusing! Reyna squeezed my hand for reassurance, but I just gave her a fake smile. "But you don't belong here. You belong with us, with Camp Half-Blood!" a spiky-haired girl said. "I don't even know you!" I retorted. Reyna stood up. "Then why don't you introduce yourselves, graecus-" "Greeks!" The girl corrected, and stood up. "Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus." Another girl with choppy brown hair stood. "I'm Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite." Another guy stood up. "I'm Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus." Another girl with a stocky build stood up. "I'm Clarisse La Rue, daughter of Ares, and I'm gonna kick your butt Prissy!" Prissy? What kind of name was that. But where's the blonde dude and- "Hey guys, sorry we're late. Jason Grace, son of Zeus, ex-Praetor, you guys know me." He was the Praetor before? I didn't-" And I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena." I froze. Her name sounds so familiar. She was wearing an oversized T-shirt, which seemed to belong to that Jason guy. She looked at me, green against gray, which made a tear roll down her cheek. "Hey Percy, why don't you apologize to your girlfr-Annabeth! She hurt her shoulder, ya'know." Thalia said. I felt so ashamed. "He is a Praetor, daughter of Jupiter. He shows no mercy to others." Reyna answers back. Wait, did Thalia say girlfriend? Was she-" The meeting is adjourned. Romans, back to your cabin. Graecus-" "GREEKS!" Thalia corrected again. Reyna flashed her eyes murderously at Thalia. "GREEKS, you shall stay in our guest cabins." Everyone left, so I just sat back at my Praetor's chair, thinking of a way out of this mess.

_Venire ad graecos. Quod jucundum admiration-The Greeks have come to visit. What a pleasant surprise!_

_Admiratio, admiratio. Cogitari non intelligere- Surprise, surprise. Thought I wouldn't understand?_

Φαίνεται ότι είστε ο ηγέτης, η κόρη της Bellona. Ερχόμαστε εν ειρήνη- It seems that you are the leader, daughter of Bellona. We come in peace.

Those were the translations. Anyway, I hope you like it! Please review if you want me to continue, I actually have the next chapter ready. Just waiting for some reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Thank you so much for the reviews! This is kinda short, sadly. Anyways, now, unto chapter 2!

CHAPTER 2

Percy's POV

_Annabeth Chase_. I've been repeating this name on my head for about a hundred times already, but it doesn't ring a bell. When I saw her eyes, I felt like she was thinking of so many things, processing her feelings and emotions. When she first noticed my presence, why was she about to hug me? Wasn't that rude, to go on hugging someone you've never met your entire life? I was so confused. And the way the Greeks looked at me, like I grew up with them in their camp. It was so disturbing. My mind was in chaos, so I went to the place that would surely make me forget all of this- the arena.

Annabeth's POV

_Slash_. Why doesn't Percy remember me? _Punch_. Why is he dating another girl? _Slash again. _Why is that Reyna ruining my whole life?

Ugh, I've been murdering all the dummies in their arena. The pain I felt was just so intense, I couldn't take it. After about 30 minutes of dummy-slaying, I finally rest near a bench with my fellow Greek campers. Clarisse hands me a water bottle and a towel.

"You know what's so fun? I kept imagining that all those dummies were that Reyna witch." I said to them, which makes all the campers laugh.

"I see why you did so well, Annabeth." Clarisse joked.

"Yeah. I-"

"Speaking of the witch, here she comes." Piper whispered nervously.

I turn around and stand firm on the ground, facing Reyna.

"What do you want, Reyna." I say fiercely, which quickly hushes all the campers inside the arena.

She chuckled. "Oh nothing. Just warning you about my boyfriend." She said, as she took a step closer. "You, daughter of Athena, I've seen you look at my boyfriend. Stay away from him, will you? I knew him first. You don't even know him." She finishes.

All Greek campers, including me, of course, laughed. How ironic. She's the one telling me that I don't know him? And the way she says to stay away from him, oh my gods. You have no idea, Reyna. This is so entertaining. Reyna's face was still angry.

"What are you laughing about?" she demands, but we all still laugh.

"Hmphh. Maybe we should settle this in a duel." She says, bringing out her dagger.

The Greeks silenced. "Annabeth, no!" Jason was the first to protest, but I shook my head.

"Your wound is still bad, Annabeth, you could barely move it!" Clarisse shouts, and I have second thoughts. It still hurts a little.

"Ooh, right, you have a wound. What a chicken. That's what you get for threatening me, daughter of Athena!" she teased, and I couldn't help but fight.

"Fine. You. Me. Fight. Now." I say, and I could see that the arena's getting full with campers. Oh gods. Mother, please don't let me be embarrassed in front of all these demigods. Please.

We walk to the center, both bringing out our daggers. Hers was made of imperial Gold. Mine, was made of celestial bronze.

"First to tackle down the opponent and show blood wins!" a Roman camper said.

"Start!" Octavian screamed, and we both dueled.

Percy's POV

I was almost at the arena, when I saw a lot of people watching. Ugh, looks like I couldn't hit dummies today. But wait, there wasn't any event today, why are there lots of people? I reach to the door, to see two girls fighting at the center of the arena. One had long, black hair braided in one side, wearing a purple toga. It was Reyna. Why did she challenge another camper? The other girl was taller, with curly blonde hair flinging everywhere every time she ducks and parries. It was Annabeth.

I sat on a bench, just observing them. They were both good, but I was more amazed with Annabeth, who only had one arm to use.

Annabeth's POV

It's been about fifteen minutes, and I'm already tired. Usually, it would be 30 minutes before I'm sighing heavily, but now, I'm almost about to collapse. I could only use one arm, since my other is injured. Reyna, on the other hand, was doing well, like she could duel with me for ages.

"Too tired to fight, daughter of Athena?" Reyna teased, as she pushed me to the ground.

"Aahh!" I screamed, since I landed on my bad shoulder.

"Annabeth!" I heard some campers shriek, probably from Camp Half-Blood.

"Aww, guess its over, Annabeth." She says, then laughs.

She faces the crowd, letting the whole arena laugh at me for losing. But wait, she didn't show blood yet. To be declared the winner, you have to hurt the opponent. I stood up, as my last effort, and position myself behind Reyna. She was too busy laughing with the crowd, so I guess this was my opportunity. I stepped on her toga, just as she was about to turn. She falls clumsily on the floor, making the whole arena disturbingly quiet. I crouch near here, and pull her close to me, making about an inch space between our faces. I bring out my dagger, about to cut her cheek, when I hear a voice.

"Annabeth, dear, don't do it. Remember, war is not the answer. Be wise Annabeth, you're not a child. You have proven yourself well enough." I knew her voice whenever I would hear it. It was my mother.

Although I so badly wanted to win, I didn't do it. I brought my dagger down, and put it on the floor. I turn my attention back to Reyna. "Thank my mom for not letting you get killed, daughter of Bellona. And don't ever-don't you EVER, say, that I know NOTHING about Percy. You have no idea." I finish, releasing my grip on her.

She falls down, almost hitting her head, but no one laughed. I pick up my dagger, and stand up. I wipe it clean, insert it in my belt, and walk silently out of the arena.

Percy's POV

Wow, that was the best fighting sequence ever. Annabeth was so good. I could say she was the most skilled girl with a dagger, next to Reyna. But don't tell Reyna, okay? She'll feed me to her dogs. Anyway I-

"Percy! Pick up your girlfriend, duh! She's just there." Octavian said, pointing to Reyna.

Oh yeah, I forgot, she was my girlfriend. I run up to her, but it was clear that she didn't want help. I offer her my hand, but she pushes it away. She grunted to herself, walking out as well. Oh, women.

I walk out of the arena, thinking of a nice place to relax. Ah yes, the beach.

Annabeth's POV

Ughh, I HATE REYNA! Why does she have to drag Percy away from me! AND PERCY? Why won't you still remember?

"UGHHHH." I grunt to myself, throwing sand and whatever I find on water.

I decided to go to the beach, because Percy said it would calm you down. But obviously, it didn't. It just reminds me more of him, the Roman Percy that has another girl and has no idea who I am. I put my head between my knees, trying to calm myself down, when I hear that name that only HE calls me.

"Hey Wise Girl."

Oohhh suspense. =)) Anyway, please review! I'll be working on the next one as soon as I hear some of your comments. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for the reviews, I really appreciate it. Well, go on, read chapter 3! **

CHAPTER 3

Jason's POV

When talking to Annabeth, Rule number 1. Never, and I mean NEVER EVER, call her Wise Girl, unless you're Percy. I never knew she'd attack me with a bear hug while screaming 'Oh Seaweed Brain you remember me!' multiple times. It was scary.

Annabeth's POV

Without hesitating, I turn around and run to him.

"Seaweed Brain, you finally remembered me!" I screamed as I hugged him tight.

"I thought you would never rem-"

"Ohh, chill Annabeth! It's just me, Jason." He said, slowly releasing me from the hug.

My cheeks turn red from embarrassment, but my anger took over pretty well.

"Only Percy calls me that." I say fiercely, while flashing my eyes murderously at him.

Jason scratches his head, probably thinking of the right word to say.

"Uhm, I'm sorry. I never knew you'd hold that nickname so close to your heart." He said sincerely. "May I join you?" he asks.

Jason's eyes gaze into mine, and I couldn't help but just forgive him.

"Yeah, sure. Just don't do it next time, okay? I might've punched you if you didn't say you were Jason." I tell him, and he nods.

I pat the space beside me, and he quickly sits d own.

Jason's POV

I gaze at the sea, when Annabeth speaks up.

"How did you know my nickname?" Annabeth suddenly asks.

"Oh, I heard it from Thalia. She called you that too before; I just didn't see you chase her around camp with a dagger. I thought it was completely harmless to call you that." I joke, which makes her smile.

"Oh yeah, I remember that time." She laughs as she reminisces that moment.

Percy's POV

After a long walk from the arena, I finally reach the beach, only to find out that somebody was already there. It was Annabeth, and she was sitting by the beach. I was surprised, because here in Camp Jupiter, no one ever hangs out in the beach except me. I smile, thinking that this probably might be the right time to say sorry, but I see another figure sit right next to her. It was Jason. My smile melted, as I turned my back on them, my feet leading me back to the Praetor's house.

Jason's POV

"So, what brings you to the beach?" I ask , even though I know it's about Percy.

"The usual. Thinking about Percy. He said to me that the sea would calm you down, but it doesn't." she says sadly, looking at her feet.

"Hey, I promised that we'll make things right, didn't I? We'll get old Percy back." I say reassuringly, giving her hope.

"Thanks, Jason. But what about you, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to have a date with Piper tonight?" she asks.

"Oh yeah, we were supposed to eat dinner together, but she was too busy training in the arena and practicing her charm-speaking. So I just moved it to tomorrow night." I said sadly.

"Aww, Jason, maybe you should spend more time with Piper. You've been too busy being here for me, when you won't even check on your girlfriend once in a while." She suggests. "Better be for her while she's here, Jason. You'll never know what could happen to her. You might wake up, and she's gone." She says shakily, and I know that she's talking about what happened to Percy.

The tears started, and I couldn't help but hug her like before. She clings to me tightly, while I rub her back. She starts to make those choking sounds, like she couldn't breathe from too much crying.

"Shhhh, Annabeth. Stop, crying. You'll be okay, I promise." I tell her, which finally calms her down a little bit.

"Ughh, I've never cried this hard, you know. This is so embarrassing." She says as she wiped her tears with her sleeves.

"Haha, don't worry, Annabeth. I remember the time when Reyna was-" but I stopped myself.

"Huh? Reyna?" Annabeth asked curiously. She has good sense of hearing.

I sighed. "Guess I could tell you the truth now. Remember when we were still in the Argo II, and you asked me who I fell in love with in Camp Jupiter?" I try to make her remember.

"Yeah, but Leo screamed 'CRASH LANDINGG!', and you didn't continue your story anymore." She answers.

"Exactly. Annabeth, that girl was Reyna." I say. Annabeth froze.

"Jason, how'd you remember her?" she asks sadly.

"I don't know, but I just remembered her face, that's all. But it couldn't stop me from falling for Piper." I laugh.

"You are in big trouble, Jason. How'd you fall in love with each other?" she asks curiously.

"Nahh, I don't wanna talk about it. All I remember is her grouchy personality. She barely smiles." I try to reminisce.

"Well I have no idea on how Percy fell in love with her, she's just awful. No offense, Jason." Annabeth says, and I reply with a smile.

"I wish Percy remembered me like you remembered Reyna." She says quietly.

"Time will come, Annabeth, and Percy will come back to you. If Juno returned my memories back, I'm sure she'll return Percy's soon." I say reassuringly.

She nods. I stand up, and offer my hand to her.

"It's almost curfew, better go back to your cabin, Annabeth." I say, and pull her up.

"Thanks a lot, Jason, you're there right when I need you." She smiles, and hugs me tight.

"Not a problem, Annabeth." I said as I released the hug.

She walks away from the beach, leaving me to the cold, strong breeze, and the sound of the subtle waves of the sea.

**Sorry for a short chapter 3! The next one will be much longer. Haha, I just love their friendship. No romantic stuff or anything, just friendship. Reviews please! I make chapters fast. Thanks guys! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Thank you for the reviews. For those sad that there wasn't any romantic thing going on with Jason and Annabeth, I'm sorry. I love Percabeth too much! And besides, Jason's destined for someone else… For those waiting for a Percabeth scene, you just wait. ;) Here's chapter 4!**

CHAPTER 4

Percy's POV

A new day has begun, and we were all in the dining pavilion to eat breakfast. Everything was the same. Reyna and I sat in a big table, which is designed only for the Praetors of camp. The rest of the campers were in their proper tables according to their cabins, eating quietly. The only thing that didn't seem balanced was the guest table, where the Greeks were seated. They were noisy and boisterous, to the point of other campers looking at them. They were having fun, and I wanted to join them. I saw Annabeth glance at me, while laughing at another joke from that Clarisse girl, I guess.

She averted her eyes, because Thalia started talking to her. I, on the other hand, couldn't look away anymore. Her curly blonde hair wasn't in a ponytail right now, since it wasn't hot yet. It just lay on her shoulders, tumbling up and down every time she would move. Even though she was in a profile view, I could still see her eyes clearly. Unlike the dark, stormy gray orbs that gazed into mine the last time, today it was just a light gray. Nevertheless, it still looked good. Oh gods, she was so beautiful.

I could've spent the whole breakfast time drooling at her, but Reyna tapped me on my shoulder.

"Percy, you haven't touched your food. Something wrong?"She asks.

"Oh, uh, nothing. Their table was kinda noisy, that's all." I say, stuffing some eggs and bacon into my mouth.

Reyna's face switches from concerned to annoyed.

"Those _graecus_, always-"

" Chill Reyna. All you do is frown." I say, but she only rolled her eyes.

Annabeth's POV

"Piper, can you and Thalia switch places first? I have to tell her something." I ask Piper politely.

"Oh, sure Annabeth." She says, and changes seats with Thalia.

"What's up, Annabeth?" Thalia asks.

"Percy keeps on looking at me." I say excitedly.

"OH. MY. GODS. Really?" she squeals, which rarely happens.

"I could see it through my peripherals. He's been staring at me for like, the whole breakfast time." I giggle.

"I guess he's starting to remember, Annabeth." Thalia says hopefully, which makes me smile.

"I just-"

"Attention, campers." Lupa says out of nowhere.

Today, we will have a game." She calls, making some Roman campers cheer.

"Yes, the war games!"

"We can finally kick some butt!"

"Specifically, the _graecus _butts!" some shout.

But Lupa wasn't finished yet.

"Inspired by the Greeks." Our whole table stands up and cheers in unison, getting weird looks.

"CAPTURE THE FLAG!" we all shout.

"Yes, that's right. It's a Greek game they play in their camp, but it's not that difficult. At each end of the forest, there's a flag. You must get the flag of the opponent and cross the river, to be declared the winner. You may use any weapon you desire, but no kiiling."

"AWWW!" some Romans shout. I look at the Greek campers, who were also kinda creeped out with their reaction. I guess they were really trained to murder us.

"The teams, Romans VS Greeks." No one complained with that.

"The game starts at 4 in the afternoon. Train, strategize, do whatever you want. Good luck." Lupa says, and the campers all scram to their different cabins.

I huddle the campers near me. "So, we're only 5. Clarisse, Leo, Piper, Thalia, and me. How in the world are we fighting about a hundred other campers?" I ask. As if on cue, Jason runs to us, coming from the Jupiter table.

"Hey, I thought about it actually, I wanted to join your team." He says.

"Really?" we all ask in unison.

"Well, I kind of stayed in your camp for a while, and learned you ways. I kind of feel like a Greek already, somehow." He says.

"Well then, welcome aboard. We're 6 already. But, that's still not enough." I sigh.

"Annabeth, isn't Percy supposed to be in our team? He is Greek after all." Leo says, right before everyone stares at him.

"Way to go, Captain Obvious." Clarisse answers back.

"I know, Leo. But he's the Praetor and everything. That probably means he's with the Romans. And besides, he doesn't want to believe that he's Greek anyway, why force him." I say. The rest nod in agreement.

"Well, who cares if we're only 6. We can still do this!" Clarisse tries to hype the group up.

"I actually heard from some Romans, Annabeth that they're picking the best fighter of each cabin to fight." she says. "So I guess that means they won't outnumber us that much."

"And how did you get this info?" I ask.

"I'm still a daughter of Aphrodite, Annabeth. I do my research." She answers, making us all giggle.

"Alright, so I guess we can still win this thing, right? " "YEAH!"

"Okay, here's our schedule for the day. Be on time, guys." Jason shows us a paper.

**11:00 - Strategy**

**12:00 – Lunch**

**1:00 – Training**

**3:00 - Rest **

-LINE BREAK-

Annabeth's POV

It was already 15 minutes before 4, and we were all in our red Greek armor, even Jason; making some Romans stare once again. Leo had his tool belt, which we all never doubted because he can pull out anything from it. Piper, had Katoptris by her belt. Clarisse, has a spear, but not electric like Maimer, and a knife. Thalia had her mace canister (which magically turns into a spear), and her charm bracelet. Jason had his Gladius, which was given to him by Juno. I had my Yankee's cap in my hands and my bronze knife in my belt. Most Romans laughed at our weapons.

"A tool belt? Watcha gonna do, build a house in the forest?" someone shouts, with only minimal laughter.

"Nice bracelet, Thalia. You gonna go all girly and show it off to the boys?" another screams, and I could see Thalia about to summon a lightning bolt and electrify that person.

I squeezed Thalia's hands. "Relax, Thals. Don't mind them and just-"

"How in the world are you fighting with a baseball cap, daughter of Athena?" Reyna, in particular said, and I could hear the whole of Camp Jupiter laugh.

"Oh you wanna mess with me? Huh? Imma give you-" I shout, but Jason and Thalia already dragged me back to our position.

"Breathe in, breathe out, Annabeth. We'll show em' what we, and these things can do." Thalia whispers, and I nod.

I glance at Reyna, and the rest of our Roman opponents, and I felt a little scared. They were wearing their blue armors. They had different weapons ready - swords, shields, javelins, and more. I tried to look tough. I scanned them, not finding Percy. Oh well, I guess he's already in the forest.

I huddle the campers together.

"Guys, this is our chance to show those Romans that we're not who they think we are. That we're not losers. "I say, and everybody nods, except for Jason.

"Oh gods, no offense, Jason." I say, but he just smiles.

"Alright, remember our strategy. Clarisse, you protect our flag. Do whatever it takes to keep it away from their reach." Clarisse nods.

"Leo, try to get whatever Greek fire, javelins, and any other distractions from your tool belt. Piper, use your charm-speaking to convince them to go to the opposite direction. If that doesn't work, you have Katoptris." They both nod.

"Jason, Thalia, and I will scatter in different directions to confuse them, and get the flag."

Clarisse steps forward and brings out her hand.

"Let's kick some butt, on three." We all join. ".Three." "Let's kick some butt! " we shout, which gives us questioning looks from everyone, because we said it in Ancient Greek.

Lupa then calls our attention.

"Romans in blue, Greeks in red, welcome, to the Capture the Flag game." Everybody cheers.

"Remember, you may use any magical items, but no killing. Begin!" she shouts, just as the trumpets sound.

We all quickly run deep into the woods.

Jason's POV

In a matter of minutes, the battle began. Clarisse was nowhere to be seen, probably to protect our flag already. I glanced to my right, to see Leo throwing javelins, rocks, and Greek fire to any one who tries to cross the river. I also hear Piper scream not for away.

"Hey, you? Why you crossing this river? This is my river. No one goes beyond this, or prepare to die. See those people in blue, attack them." Piper's voice echoes through the forest. I could see other Romans shake their heads, others run away from the river, and some already attacking the ones in blue, their own team mates. I smile at Piper's good move and give her a thumbs up. She smiles in return, making my heart melt.

So far, we were okay. I stay side by side with Annabeth and Thalia, dodging any javelins that hit us. It even seemed odd for me, to fight with some of my good Roman friends here in camp. But hey, this was a battle, and you should know who the enemy is.

Annabeth's POV

I estimated that we were already near the Roman's flag, so we keep on running. I could already see a blue flag not for away, when a boy attacked us. Fortunately, Jason blocked his hit with his Gladius.

"Go on, I can handle this." Jason shouted, as he dueled with the boy. Thalia and I nodded, and ran as fast as we could.

We thought we could already get the flag, when about two other boys tried to attack. Thalia tapped her bracelet, turning into her scary shield, Aegis. Medusa's face radiated in fear, almost like it was her real head. They both screamed and ran away as fast as they could.

"Good old, Aegis. Always there when you need it." I say, and we both laugh.

Just then, the girl that I despised the most blocked our way.

"What a pleasant surprise." Reyna chuckles.

Reyna looked at me, then at Thalia, and suddenly stopped laughing. I could see her twitch a little and shake with fear, because Thalia held Aegis higher, for Reyna to see it clearly. I just smirked.

"Get the flag, Annabeth. I'll deal with her." Thalia says, now with a spear. I give Reyna another nasty look, before I turned my back on them and ran.

I hid behind a tree, to check if a guard was there. It was he was, whistling and moving around the flag, probably because of his ADHD. _Oh, this will be so easy_, I say in my head. I wear my cap and run for the flag.

I moved swiftly, but quietly. I was now in front of Percy, and for a while, I stared at him. He still looked the same, sea green eyes, and jet black hair. He looked serious, but I know inside his head he was just goofing around, like always. He looked straight into my eyes, creeping me out a little. He ties his shoes, so I grabbed that opportunity and threw a rock at his far right. He runs to it, a confused look on his face. I ran to the pole, snatched the flag, and fled for the river.

Percy's POV

These Greeks, can't even reach our flag. I'm sure Reyna must've snatched their flag already. I look around at empty space, when I feel a weird feeling around me, as if someone was here. I ignore it, and tie my shoes, when I hear a noise from not for away. I run to that side, scanning for anything mysterious. Oh well, nothing happened. I walk back to my post, and circle around the flag and-WAIT, WHERE IS THE FLAG? I look around, to see our flag floating away. I panic, shooting some water bombs at it from the stream behind me. The flag stumbles to the ground, and I hear an 'ouch', but it went back up and drifted farther away.

Annabeth's POV

I thought I could escape easily, but I feel something from my back. Percy was shooting water bombs at me? I dodged some, but one hit my back, making my face smack flat on the ground. "Ouch." I winced, but I had to move fast. I pushed myself up, grabbed the flag, and continue running. It was funny, because everybody else continued fighting; nobody noticed a floating flag. Soon enough, I crossed the river.

"Wohoooo!" all Greek campers cheer, as they run to me. I was still invinsible, because I liked creeping the other people out. Clarisse got the flag from my hands, and waved it up high.

Percy's POV

Wow, whoever stole the flag was good. He/she was wise, and fast as well. I walk with my other campers across the river to congratulate them, but it seems that Reyna wouldn't accept our loss. Just then, Annabeth magically appears in front of us, a smirk on her face.

Reyna's eyes grew bigger. "You, you! You stole our flag! You-"

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "That's the point, Reyna. You steal the flag. Didn't you hear the name of the game? It's CAPTURE THE FLAG." She says, making the Greek campers laugh.

Reyna's face reddens. "But, but, that was cheating! She made herself invisible, sneaked up on Percy, and snatched it away." She answers back.

Thalia steps up. "It's not called cheating, Reyna, it's called strategy. And besides, remember what Lupa said? You can use any magical weapons, as long as you don't kill anybody. And Annabeth here, didn't kill Percy, right? There you go. Your argument, is invalid." Thalia finishes, and the Greek campers cheer. I glanced at Annabeth's face, to see that she had a wound on her cheek. It was probably from when she fell. I got my hankie from my pocket, but Jason was first, again.

"Oh gods, what happened to your cheek, Annabeth?" he asks, patting his hankie gently on her cheek.

"Oh, it's nothing. I just fell, that's all." She answers, and I couldn't help but avert my eyes.

"Well, everyone, the Greeks win. Freshen up, and prepare for dinner." Lupa shouts, and we all go to our cabins.

-LINE BREAK-

Still Percy's POV

After taking a warm shower, I thought of talking to Reyna. She was acting weird lately, and she barely laughed. I went to the Principia, to find her sitting in her chair.

"Hey, Reyna." I greet her softly.

"Oh, Percy, what are you doing here?" she asks.

"I'm the Praetor, and your boyfriend, that's why I'm here." I joke, but she doesn't smile.

"Look, I wanted to talk to you about something." I said.

"What about?" she asks, still staring at the floor.

"About our relationship. And Annabeth."

**So, this is by far my longest chapter yet. The next one is done, just waiting for your comments! :) **

.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Percy's POV

Reyna immediately looked at me.

"What, what's wrong?" she asks, a worried look on her face.

"Well, it's just that I don't see the point of why we should still date." I finally admit, preparing my ears for another explosion.

"WHAT? WHY?" she shouts. Ugh, her voice was too loud.

"It's just that, you've been EXTRA grouchy when the Greeks came here. I mean, you weren't that mad before, weren't you? Now, every time you see a Greek, your face turns mad, sad, or irritated. Especially on Annabeth." I say. Reyna's face darkens.

"Don't even make me start on that Annabeth girl-"

"That's my point, Reyna! Every time you hear her name, you go mad, and you stare daggers at her." I walk closer to her.

"Can you give me one good reason, of why you hate her so much?" I ask seriously.

Reyna's POV

Ugh, my mind is in chaos right now. All this time, I've been hiding what I know from Percy. Ever since I saw Percy, I recognized him as the one in Circe's Island. Same thing happened when I saw Annabeth. I despised Percy when we met again, but actually, he wasn't so bad after all. He was so similar to Jason; he had good sense of humor, good powers and abilities, and of course, good looks.

When Jason was gone, I felt lonely. And when Percy came, it almost seemed like he came back. Even though I was harsh to him at first, Percy never hated me back. Once he became Praetor, we grew closer, and eventually, we dated. We fell in love, yes, but some part of me agreed to it just so I could replace my feelings of Jason on him. Nobody seemed to object, because when were together, I became less harsh, and I smiled more often. And at that time, I was happy, because I was the only girl that Percy adored. That was until Annabeth came.

When I see Percy look at her, it was totally different. I could almost see him drool sometimes. That's when I thought that they probably were together, before he lost his memories. I thought about telling him that memory on Circe's Island to clear his confusion, but out of anger, I still wouldn't tell him.

I look at Percy harshly.

"It's because I'm jealous, Percy! The way you stare at her all the time, the way you defend her when you don't even-"

"I don't even know her, Reyna! I already hurt her to protect you, and nothing ever changed when they went here. I came to you at the arena when you needed help, but you pushed me away. I don't know why, but you always hated her, when she's not even doing anything." Percy finishes.

I wanted to tell him the truth to stop the confusion, which you did know her, but another side of me said no. Another side of me is saying that they should suffer and struggle. After what they both did to my sister and I in Circe's Island, I agreed that yes, they shouldn't have a happy ending just yet.

I sigh, facing him again.

"Look, I, I agreed to date you, just because I wanted to have someone like Jason again." I finally admitted.

Percy's eyes widen.

"So, all this time, I was just like, a second choice, while you were waiting for your Jason to come back?" Percy shouted.

"No, it's just that I loved you, but Jason was-"

"Oh, oh, I get it, it's just that you love him more. So I've been wasting about 2 months of my life, pouring my love for you, and all you did was to pretend? And deep inside, all you're thinking about was Jason?" Percy said.

"I could've dated some other woman, that's more worthy of my love." He says harshly, almost making me cry.

"And thank the gods that Jason finally found a girl that is warm, loving, simple, and smiles all the time. Which is not you, Reyna." He throws it at my face, then walks out.

Once he closes the door, I lock it, bringing out my tears.

Percy's POV

Oh my gods, what's happening to my life? I wake up in a strange camp, which made me feel like an outcast. I adjusted eventually, but then this strange group of Greeks, come here. I feel a strong connection with one of them, which makes my girlfriend jealous. And now I find out, that all this time she didn't fully love me, that I was just a second choice? COULD SOMEONE PLEASE GIVE ME A HINT ON WHAT'S HAPPENING?

I feel so confused, which makes me go to the beach, the only place where I could think clearly. I reach the beach, to find another person there. I smile, as I come closer to her.

Annabeth's POV

Here I was again, in the beach, trying to clear things in my head. The sea is so not relaxing and-

"Hey, you skipped dinner too?" a voice says from my back, which made my heart skip a beat. It was him.

I straighten up and face him. "Uh, yeah. Not that hungry." I say quietly.

"Me neither. Mind if I join you?" Percy asks, and I smile.

"Not at all."

Percy's POV

Oh gods, her smile was beautiful. She stared back at the sea, like she was thinking of something very complex.

"Hey, uhm, I'm sorry. About your shoulder. And your cheek." I start, and she faces towards me.

Oh gods, her eyes were beautiful. It was twinkling with -

"Oh, don't worry about that. I get injured almost every day." She says, which makes us both laugh.

"So, what brings you here? No one ever goes here but me." I ask curiously.

Her face somewhat tensed, but she answered anyway. "Well, someone told me once, that if you go here full of problems and issues, the sea will calm you down."

_Hey, that's what I would say, _I thought in my head. I shake that thought away.

"And why aren't you with Jason? You seem to be with him all the time." I say, which sounded like I was jealous.

Annabeth looks at me oddly. "Hey, how did you know we were-"

"I asked the question first." I retort, but I blushed a little because she might've thought that I was stalking her before.

"Oh, well, he has a dinner date with Piper now." She answers right away.

"Ohh." Was all I said.

Annabeth looks at me. "You looked troubled. What's wrong?" she asks, and I couldn't help but tell her.

"Reyna and I had a fight." I admit to her.

"What? Why?" she asks, her face full of concern.

_Because of you_, I wanted to say, but of course I didn't.

"Oh nothing, you said you wanted to relax here, and if I tell you, your head will hurt even more." I joke, and she laughs.

I smile at her, because unlike Reyna, Annabeth always laughed at my jokes.

"Oh, please don't." she answers, and we both laugh harder.

"You know, I've seen you fight. You're good." I compliment her, and she blushes.

"Oh, stop, will you?" she answers.

"No, I mean it! The way you fought in the arena, awesome. And the way you snatched the flag away from me, pretty cool move there, Wise Girl." I say out of nowhere, but I correct myself right away.

"Annabeth, I mean. Sorry." I say, but her smile just grew even bigger.

"No, it's fine. But hey, I distracted you pretty well, didn't you? A rock was all I needed to keep your mind occupied." She says.

"You know what creeped me out the most? The floating flag." I answer, and she laughs.

"Yes, this cap comes in very handy, especially in Capture the Flag." She says.

I nod in approval, when I notice something on her shoulder.

"Annabeth, what's that?" I ask, pointing on her shoulder.

Annabeth looks at it, and then faces me.

"Oh this? That's the one you hit, Percy." She answers quickly.

"No." I shake my head." The one above it."

I see a scar about 2 inches long, which was light pink on her skin.

Her face tensed.

"Oh this? Well, last year, I took a knife for somebody," she said quietly.

"Really? Wow. Was it a he or a she?" I ask curiously.

Her face was even more sad now. "A he." Was all he said.

Jealousy runs through me. Who was this guy? Wow, he must've loved him that much, to take the knife for him. Annabeth was on the verge of crying, so I decided to drop the topic.

"Look, Annabeth, I wanted to ask you something really important." I say, and she looks up at me.

I took a deep breath. "Did I know you before?"

Annabeth's POV

Oh my gods, what in Hades am I gonna tell him? Whoever God that stole his memories, why did you this to me?

I inhale deeply, and gaze into his eyes.

"Percy, I'm your gir-"

"Hey, what are you two doing here? You skipped dinner!" Thalia surprises us.

I give her my nicest smile, but inside, I was already fuming.

"Oh yeah, um, I better go now. I have to fix my things in my cabin." I say as I stand up.

"Nice talking with you, Percy." I say, and turn my back on him, tears already forming.

"Wait!" he says, grabbing my hand, just as I was about to walk away.

His hand felt soft, I missed it actually. I felt like I didn't want to let go.

"You were telling me something. Something about-"

"I really have to go now. I'm sorry." I say, as I push his hand away from mine, and walk out of the beach.

I was in my cabin now, Thalia trailing behind me.

"Hey, why so glum, Annabeth? I just-"

"You ruined it!" I scream at her face. "I was about to tell him the truth, you just had to interfere."

Thalia was shocked. "Oh my gods, Annabeth, I'm sorry. I didn't know! They just sent me to call you and-"

"Don't even bother, Thalia. Percy will never remember me." I shout, as I slam our cabin door hard, almost hitting her face.

Percy's POV

Oh my gods, can someone tell me what's happening? Annabeth just walked away, almost crying, and I don't know why. Was I supposed to know her? What is happening?

Hera's POV

Oh, demigods, so entertaining. They fall in love, break up, cycle goes on and on for so many millennia already. I watch as Percy struggles to recover his memories, and Annabeth crying at her bed. Ohh, how cute! I'd love for this to go on forever, but my conscience disapproves. Well, the Roman camp has discovered the Greek camp, and the use of losing their memories is not needed anymore. Since Jason is my favorite, I decided to give him a big boost on his memories, and now, he remembers almost everyone. Although I wasn't in the mood for Percy here, so I decided to delay his memories for a bit. But I guess, that its time for him to get it back. Ugh, I think I'm too considerate for him. Should I give it back?

Ugh, fine.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

Percy's POV

We were walking at the beach, the breeze constantly greeting our faces. We were holding hands, just admiring the sound of the waves and the feel of the sand tickling our feet.

She faced me, a smile plastered on her face. Her blonde hair was everywhere because of the wind, and her eyes were a stormy gray. I couldn't think of any other word to describe her, but beautiful.

"Percy, it's almost curfew. Why don't we go back to our cabins now?" she says, still holding my hand.

"Aww, but I wanted to spend more time with you!" I said.

She pinches my nose, and drags me to out of the beach.

It was cold, and I could feel her shiver. _Vlacas_, I forgot to get my jacket.

"Here, come close, I'll keep you warm." I said, letting go of her hand, and instead putting my arm around her.

She smiles, almost making me melt. "Thanks, Seaweed Brain."

We reached her cabin, and she stood by her door, facing me.

"I wished we could hang out longer tonight." She said sadly.

I tucked a loose strand of her hair behind her ear. "Hey, we have tomorrow, and a lot more days to hang out, don't we? It's not as if I'm gonna disappear or something." I say, and she just sighs.

Before she blabbers about something else, I take her face in my hands and kiss her. Of course, she doesn't object. Her hands go up to my head, casually playing with my shaggy black hair. I caress her cheeks, making her smile even if our lips are still locked together.

We could've been like that forever, but we're also mortals, and we need air. We separate, catching our breaths. Oh gods, it was a beautiful kiss, making us both smile. I hear the sound of hooves, coming closer; Chiron was probably doing his rounds before sleeping. I kiss her forehead softly.

"I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" I say, and she smiles.

"Good night, Seaweed Brain."

"Good night, Wise Girl."

I instantly wake up, my whole bed covered in sweat. I am Percy Jackson. I'm a Greek, and I belong to Camp Half-Blood in New York, and not here. I replay all those things I saw in my dream- Clarisse in the toilet, Thalia lying unconscious by her pine tree, Grover the Satyr, and that girl in the beach.

The soft blonde curls, and those mesmerizing grey eyes. My girlfriend, my Wise Girl. It was Annabeth.

I fall from my bed, my head probably confused from what I'm supposed to do right now. I wear some pants, and a simple shirt, instead of my usual purple cloak and toga. Oh my gods, I never knew I looked so stupid wearing those.

I go out of my cabin, searching for my good old friends. I saw Clarisse, who was talking to Frank Zhang, her half-brother. I run for her, and give her a big hug.

"Clarisse! It's so good to see you!" I say, finally releasing her from my hug.

Clarisse looks at me weirdly. "Percy, we've been here for about 4 days already and-" she stops herself, her eyes widening.

"Prissy! You remember! I'm so happy and-oh my gods you need some real payback from Annabeth and-"

"Thanks Clarisse, but I have to look for someone. See you later!" I shout, as I run away to check the dining pavilion.

I find Thalia and Jason, who were having fun zapping different people from afar. "Thalia!" I scream, also engulfing her in a big hug.

"Percy, what's up? You seem high today." Thalia looks at me oddly, Jason doing the same.

"Oh, I just missed you, Pinecone Face, that's all." I joke, and she finally gets it.

"Percy! Finally! We've been waiting for so long for that memory of yours to come back." She says, looking pleased.

"Look, I'd like to talk, but I have to see-"

"She's still in her cabin. Give her the best surprise yet." Jason says. Wow, did he stalk her?

"Thanks, Jason." I say as I pat his back and run off to her cabin.

Annabeth's POV

The sunlight shines through the window, waking me up. Ugh, another day of seeing Percy, another day of seeing him with that witch, and another day of lying and of jealousy. I keep the blanket over my head, forcing myself to fall asleep.

I hear the cabin door creak open, but I just ignore it. I try to think of happy thoughts. Me and Percy playing in the beach, me and Percy annoying each other, and of course, those sweet kisses that we always shared. I could feel my eyes closing back to sleep, when I hear a voice.

"Hey there, Wise Girl." A boy said.

Ugh, didn't I tell him to not call me that already? I put my blanket down, and slowly turn to face him.

"Jason, how many times do I have to tell you that I don't want to be called Wise Girl-" I face him, and my jaw just drops in shock.

"Unless I'm not your good old Seaweed Brain?" Percy says, his face in a big smile.

Without hesitating, I jump out of bed into his arms, and we both fall in the floor.

For the first time in ages, I pull him into a kiss. I feel butterflies in my stomach, but I loved it that way. The sensation grows stronger, as he explores my mouth. My hands get tangled in his hair, and his hands caress my face like there's no tomorrow. It felt so impossibly good, and I didn't want to stop.

Percy's POV

We finally catch our breaths, as we stood up together.

Annabeth hugs me, and I couldn't help but do the same.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting to get a kiss like that again." I joke, and she laughs softly.

"I, I missed you so much, Percy. Ever since I saw you here in camp, I didn't have the nerve to talk to you and-" she says, her voice shaking.

"Shhh, Annabeth, don't say that." I say, as I stroke her back.

"When you were holding Reyna's hand after you hit me, it hurt so much. And every time you were with her-" she says, already crying now.

"I'm sorry, Annabeth. It'll always be you." I hush her. "Let's forget about this. I'm here, I have my memory, that's all that matters."

She nods, and I release her from our hug. I clutched her hand tightly, as we go out of the cabin.

Annabeth's POV

We walk outside my cabin, and people couldn't help but stare.

"Why is Percy holding hands with that Annabeth girl?"

"Are they dating?"

"Wait, isn't he supposed to be dating Reyna?"

"I think they had a fight." We hear some murmurs from some Roman campers.

I suddenly feel a little tensed. Percy notices me, so he pulls me closer to his body and holds my hand tighter.

After what seems like a thousand stares from everybody, we reach the dining pavilion. The Greek campers finally see us, and they all smile. Percy gets some high fives, and some pats on his back. Percy looks pleased, as well as the rest of us Greeks. It was just the Romans that looked so confused.

Percy walks closer to the newest Greek campers, and held out his hand.

"I didn't introduce myself formally to you guys, yet. I'm Percy Jackson. The-"

"Son of Poseidon, Child of the First Great Prophecy." Piper interrupts.

"Leader of Camp Half-Blood, and is in love with Annabeth Chase." Leo continues.

We all laugh, making my cheeks turn red.

"Percy, someone keeps us updated, ya' know. This girl talks about you, 24/7." Piper says truthfully, while pointing at me. Percy gives me a questioning look, and I smile shyly.

"Hey, I missed you every day. Might as well share my feelings with others." I say, and shrugged awkwardly.

Percy's POV

I laughed, Annabeth really did miss me. I felt so happy, now that I –

"What in Pluto is happening here?" Reyna shouts, as she walks her way near us. I stare at her face for the first time with my memories, and my eyes widen.

"I, I know you, Reyna." I tell her.

"Of course, Percy. You're my co-Praetor and –"

"No." I interrupt her. "I knew you before."

Her face becomes tensed. "I, I was-"

"You. You were in Circe's Island! You were a-" My words get all jumbled up, but I figure something out.

"You knew me. And Annabeth." I say coldly. "Why, why didn't you tell me before?"

"No, you see I was-"

"If you could've told me while were still together, that one memory might've given me a clue on who she was." I say, while glancing at Annabeth.

"I'm, I'm sorry but I-"

"You liar! You hurt my heart, and you hid that one memory from me!" I shout, and I feel Annabeth's arms around me now, pulling me away from a fight.

I give Reyna a death glare, before walking away, pulling Annabeth with me.

Reyna's POV

You're so stupid, Reyna. You should've told him the truth! Now everyone, even the Roman campers, looked at me like I wasn't to be respected anymore. Some even started to talk about me.

"Oh my gods, I never knew Reyna knew Percy before."

"Poor Percy, it must've hurt a lot on his side."

"Good thing he's with Annabeth now, they look cuter anyway."

Jason came closer to me, holding Piper's hand.

"Jason, let me explain-"

"I admit, I loved you before, Reyna." He says softly. "But after lying to Percy, and to the rest of us, I couldn't look at you the same way again." He finishes coldly.

I couldn't help but stare at Piper coldly, making her scoot closer to Jason.

"And don't even think about hurting her, Reyna." He says, clutching her hand tighter. "Or you'll have to deal with me." He finishes. I just stare at the dirt, as I hear two pairs of feet walk away.

Percy's POV

I walk with Annabeth in the beach, hand in hand, as if we were replaying the last night we had together before I disappeared. She gazed at the sea, probably thinking of different things.

"Oh, Reyna, that witch. She had to hide it from me. All this time, she was-"

"Hey, calm down, Percy. Let's just forget that it happened." Annabeth tells me.

"Oh, fine." I just say.

"Hey, what about you being Praetor? What will you do?" she asks.

"Well, since I'm going back to Greek camp, I'm gonna drop the position." I say, and she doesn't object.

"I'm just glad that all of this is over." I say, but Annabeth wasn't so sure.

"Oh, Percy. This isn't over. It's just the beginning." She sighs, as she turns her attention back to the sea.

"Ugh, being a demingod is so hard. Why can't we be normal, so all of this won't happen?" I question myself, but since I have a daughter of Athena as a girlfriend, there's always an answer.

"Hey, don't say that. If you weren't a half-blood, then you wouldn't know me at all, wouldn't you?" she answers, smiling at me.

I smile back. "Ugh, why are you so smart, Annabeth?" I joke, which makes her laugh.

"Which is why I'm Wise Girl, and you're the dumb Seaweed Brain." She jokes.

"Hey, I am not dumb!" I shout, but deep inside, I somehow am.

I stare at the sky, and somehow, a voice haunts my head again.

"_The one who will cause you the most trouble is the one closest to you- the one who hates me the most." _Hera's voice whispers in my head.

"_Wisdom's daughter walks alone, the Mark of Athena burns through Rome._" I hear Ella the Harpy say.

Annabeth Chase. This girl has done everything to make me survive. She nursed me back to health, she took the knife for me in a battle, and now, she watched me fall in love with another girl, even when she was slowly dying inside. She has done everything for me, for I knew she loved me. Then how in Hades will she cause trouble in the next quest to come? And the prophecy that Ella said, well, Annabeth isn't the only daughter of Athena, right? I mean, in the quest in the Labyrinth, we all thought that child of Athena was Annabeth, but it was actually Daedalus. I sighed. Maybe, maybe Hera was just kidding, since she hated Annabeth. I shook my head, throwing that thought away.

Annabeth must've noticed my face, so she walked closer to me.

"Hey, you okay? You look so worried." She says, as she tries to smooth out the wrinkles on my forehead.

"Nah, I'm fine." I answer, but deep inside, I was hella worried.

"Well good, because I thought we should do some catching up on those 8 months, you know." She smiles seductively.

Oh my gods. I imagined those bright pink lips matching with mine, and I couldn't help but smile back.

"You've got that right again, Wise Girl."

**So, that was the last chapter! Sorry if I didn't warn you, because I wanted to surprise you guys. For those expecting the like battle in Rome and Greece and everything, I wasn't planning to do that all. If you saw my title, it was A not so nice REUNION. So, all I talked about in the story was how they struggled and how they would reunite in the end. Thank you so much for reading! **

**-howmellarkable1201**


End file.
